Paige Mahoney
Paige Eva Mahoney (born Paige Aoife Mahoney) (14th January 2040 –), also known as the Pale Dreamer and Black Moth, is an Irish-born dreamwalker, a rare type of clairvoyant. Originally Jaxon Hall's mollisher in the Seven Seals, she was apprehended by Scion in 2059 and taken to the penal colony of Sheol I, where she successfully rebelled against the Sargas, the ruling family of the Rephaim. In November of the same year she became Underqueen of the Mime Order, formerly known as the Unnatural Assembly, after winning the fourth scrimmage in the history of the Scion Citadel of London. She is the narrator and protagonist of The Bone Season and The Mime Order. Biography Background Paige was born in Clonmel, the county seat of South Tipperary, Ireland to Cóilín Ó Mathúna and Cora Spencer. Her mother died of placental abruption. She lived with her grandparents in the Golden Vale's southern dairy-farming district for most of her childhood. On occasion she would visit her aunt Sandra and her cousin Finn McCarthy in Dublin, where her father worked. It was in Dublin that six-year-old Paige witnessed the Incursion and the beginning of the Molly Riots in 2046. Finn was arrested and presumably hanged at Carrickfergus, while Paige hid from the violence under the Molly Malone statue. When Abel Mayfield ordered the invasion of the south of Ireland, Paige and her father were forced to move away, leaving her grandparents to face Scion's occupation. The pair moved to the Scion Citadel of London in 2048 under "special circumstances" when Colin was conscripted by SciSORS. Paige attended the I-5 School for Girls of Quality, where she excelled in Scion History, French, and Physical Enrichment. She was unpopular at school due to the pervasive hibernophobia in Scion. Later, Nick introduced Paige to Jaxon Hall who took an immediate interest in her. He hired her to be one of his Seven Seals and she became known as the Pale Dreamer. Emergence of Clairvoyance When Paige was nine years old, she visited a poppy field in the village of Arthyen, where she was touched by a poltergeist. The contact left a scar on her left hand that has a tendency of maintaining a slightly cooler temperature than the rest of her body. Nicklas Nygård found her and treated the wound. When he brought her back home, he told her father that she had been attacked by a dog. After the incident, she repeatedly had the same dream of a field flowers. Not knowing that it was her dreamscape, Paige ran farther each night until she reached the edge. On one occasion, she jumped off the edge and unwittingly, into the æther. She awoke in an ambulance and her father claimed that she had wandered into the living room and stopped breathing. Doctors claimed that she had simply fallen into a coma. Paige has later claimed that her gift is instinctive and this is supported by the fear and anger triggers she uses when fighting with her spirit in the penal colony. Her initial comment on this to Warden as she was cleaning his wounds. Paige claimed that it was pure instinct in an effort to protect Jaxon and the other Seals. Plot Captured by Scion On the seventh of March, 2059, Paige was dreamwalking in Jaxon Hall's den in Seven Dials, I-4, supervised by Danica Panić. She was shocked to discover that Danica had allowed her to stay for a full hour in the æther. On her way to I-5 to visit her father, Paige was subjected to a spot check on the London Underground. Fearing arrest, she accidentally killed an Underguard by forcing his spirit out of his body. She left the other Underguard insane, but was unable to carry out a mercy kill. When she reached her father's apartment at the Golden Crescent complex, she lied to him about where she was living and claimed to be staying with a schoolfriend, revealing that he has no idea about her life in Seven Dials. Once in her room, she called her mime-lord, Jaxon Hall, to inform him of what had happened on the train. Though pleased with Paige's new ability, Jaxon told her to stay at the apartment and wait for Nick Nygård to collect her in the morning. After falling asleep, Paige was woken by the presence of voyants and fled from the apartment. She was pursued by Scion's security forces and almost escaped, but she was knocked unconscious and almost killed with Fluxion 14. Sheol I Paige woke up in the Detainment Facility with no idea where she was and still suffering after-effects of flux. She encountered her first Rephaite, Pleione Sualocin, who hit her when she refused to take the pills she was handed. Once she was in her uniform, Pleione took her to another room, where she met several more voyants, including Carl, Julian, Tilda and Ivy, along with Sebastian Pearce, an amaurotic. The group was taken to the library in the Residence of the Suzerain, where they were addressed by Nashira Sargas, who informed them of their new positions as slaves to the Rephaim. Each human was then selected by a Rephaite keeper. Paige was chosen by Arcturus Mesarthim, Nashira's blood-consort, who had never shown interest in a human before. She then went with him to the Founder's Tower at the Residence of Magdalen. After he tells her to, she takes a bitter-tasting green pill, that unbeknownst to her, contained Warden's numen, salvia, which allowed him to go through her memories when she slept. Etymology Paige is a name for both males and females. The name is of English origin that means "young helper" or "young child." In medieval times, a page was usually a young boy whose service was the first step in his training as a knight. Eva is the Latin form of the name Eve, derived from the Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one." It is the standard biblical form of Eve in many European languages. Mahoney is the Anglicised form of the Old Gaelic O'Mathghamhana, which means "descendant of Mathghamhain," and an Irish surname. Appearances *''The Bone Season'' (first appearance) *''The Mime Order'' *''The Song Rising'' Gallery Paige, trailer.jpg Paige, silhouette.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Bone Season characters Category:Humans Category:Clairvoyants Category:Syndies Category:The Seven Seals Category:Jumpers Category:Dreamwalkers